dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Salute
Salute is a fictional character in the Book of Twilight. He’s a grocer and Aira’s acquaintance. The old man is present in the ''Book of Twilight'' story. __TOC__ Background He’s part of the Book of Twilight story. Salute is the owner of a grocery store. He buys medicines from Aira, made by her grandmother, and sells them to the townsfolk. He particularly uses her poultices as treatment for chilblains. He has problems with coughs and fever during the winter. The old man takes care of his baby grandson, carrying him around his shop. He knows about Aira’s feelings for Tito, a traveling merchant from the Galeazzo Caravan. He heard rumors about the Broken Wings attacking the towns and caravans in the South.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, his store is filled with masks, vases, sculptures, armors and weapons.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Personality He’s a gentle old man who is grateful for the products Aira provides. Salute is sensitive about her feelings for Tito and tries to comfort her when she’s worried, although he ends up teasing her. He is always taking care of his grandson.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Appearance Salute is a small old man. The top of his head is bald, although a long white hair grows from its back. He combs his white, full beard into two long braids. The big-toothed shopkeeper has small olive eyes and a big, red nose. He wears a brown robe and a baby sling to carry his grandson on his back.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Plot Aira tells her grandmother she would visit Salute’s shop. The old man receives her with a gentle look. While holding his grandson, he uses a thick ledger to register the payment for the Chief Healer’s medicines. He mentions the rumors about the Broken Wings attacking the nearby towns and caravans. Salute comforts Aira, noticing how she was worried about Tito. The latter was dealing in the North, so he should be back the next day. The young apprentice witnesses a strange couple outside, a foreign man next to a girl in black. The grocer affirms they were wandering around the town since morning. Salut's house.png|Aira visits Salute's shop. Hugh Dalian Twilight (2).png|Aira watches Hugh and Dalian. During the Broken Wings’ attack, his shop was partially destroyed, with a wall missing. Aira couldn’t find the gentle old man and his grandson, only the baby’s blanket on the ground. Later, she learned that the townsfolk went to the Chief Healer’s place to run from the huge insects and ask for help. Salute and his grandson were probably among the survivors.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, he’s one of the people looking for safety around the old woman’s house. When Aira arrives, Salute informs her that Tito is alive. In the adaptation, a Broken Wing breaks out from his shop and tries to eat Aira.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Salute shop.png|A Broken Wing breaks out from Salute's shop. Salute end.png|Aira finds Salute and his gradson alive. References Category:Male Characters